Songless Voice
by oli-oli
Summary: Today was supposed to be a regular day for the trio, as far as they knew. They had no idea that their world would be overrun by a simply little boy, who would impact their lives more than they knew.  If only they were prepared.


The bell rang sharply, signaling the beginning of the day. The golden trio, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasely, and Harry Potter, slowly made their way to their now least favorite class, Defense against the dark arts. Ever since "Umbitch" starting teaching at the school, everything was boring and plain. She was quickly taking over their lives, and made the worst rules on earth.

Today was supposed to be a regular day for the trio, as far as they knew. They had no idea that their world would be overrun by a simply little boy, who would impact their lives more than they knew.

If only they were prepared.

OwOwOwOwO

Harry raised his hand, asking as politely as he could (without sneering), if he could use the lavatories. Professor Umbridge smiled that little toad smile of hers, and nodded her little pink head. Once he excused himself, he closed the door behind himself, and began his way to the boy's bathroom.

A tired hand ran through his disheveled black hair, as his brows knitted together. How could the ministry send /her/ of all people? The one woman against him at his hearing! Green eyes slowly opened, and widened at the sight in front of him.

A young boy, no older than 12, laid in a heap by a wall, head down, and clothes ripped and torn in several gashes. Harry ran over quickly, tilting the boys head up to make sure he was still alive. His eyes were gently closed, and his lips parted ever so slightly. His skin was soft like a baby's, but still rather cold.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he asked, paranoid. What if he was dead? He didn't appear to be breathing. With slight difficulty, harry plucked him off his bottom, and hurried to the nurse's wing. "Madam Pomfrey!" He called for loudly, as the little woman hurried over once seeing the mess of a boy.

"Goodness potter!" she gasped, a hand over her mouth. "Where on earth did you find this little one?" she asked, hurrying harry to a patients bed to place him down.

"I-I found him in the hallway! He doesn't look like he's breathing either…" he informed the woman, as she nodded franticly.

"Call the headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, and harry ran off to do so.

OwOwOwOwO

"Headmaster, he won't come to. I'm afraid he might be dead, just as harry said." The small nurse muttered to the older man, who seemed to be deep in thought. Harry stared down at the poor boy, as the teachers poured into the room.

"Dumbledore what is the meaning of this?" Umbridge asked hastily, looking over at the boy with a squeak.

"Funny, potter was the one who found him? No surprise there." Snape sneered, as harry sent a glare in his way.

Suddenly, beeps filled the room, as the boy's eyes snapped upon. He sat up quickly, and looked over his body, before pressing the little brand on his chest, making a clear blue screen appear in front of him. He read over the stats, as the professors gasped. The bruises and cuts on his body seemingly vanished, morphing together to create the smooth, delicate skin that said boy had. The screen vanished, and he looked around him curiously, his eyes landing on harry.

Harry couldn't help but stare back at him, in shock and fascination. His eyes were such a clear aqua, such a beautiful color.

His tiny, robotic voice rang throughout the room, further adding to the shock. "Master?"

Harry's green eyes widened, as he stuttered a response. "W-what? I'm not your master!"

Dumbledore watched with amusement. "And who are you, young man?" The boy looked at him, tilting his head.

"Vocaloid Generation II, Kagamine Len." He said in a formal voice, bowing his head in respect, before rising. "Who is the one who brought me here?" he asked politely. Harry spoke up first.

"I-I was." A smile graced the young vocaloid's seashell colored lips. "Then you shall be my new master." He said clearly, as the professors irrupted into questions, and suspicions.

"Headmaster, what if he is working for you-know-who?"

"We most certainly not allow a stranger to stay at our school!"

"The ministry will hear about this!"

"Now now," Dumbledore chuckled. "He is a young boy, a Muggle perhaps."

"No sir," Len said, confused. "I am a Vocaloid." He said innocently. "Created by humans to fulfill their wishes. I think the term is 'robot'. I'm not entirely sure. I am also known as a singing program."

"You're not human?" harry asked, bewildered, "But… You have skin and hair…not to mention you were bleeding earlier." Len looked up at him, seeming to be in thought.

"I am not exactly sure how my body works. From what is programed into my memory, I was created in japan. I was made to almost human, but not. I eat, sleep, and bleed the same way a human would."

Boy, if only they were ready.

OwOwOwOwO

After relentlessly being questioned, Len was allowed to leave, and be accompanied by harry to the Gryffindor dorm. Len had a tight grip on the others rob sleeve, making said Gryffindor nervous. Why had he been chosen to be the boy's caretaker? Why him of all people anyways?

"Master –"Harry interrupted him.

"Don't call me that. Harry is fine, Len. "The young Vocaloid blushed, and nodded shyly.

"H-harry-nii…" he muttered, following him the stairs. "That man, um, Dumbledore, he said that later today I would be sorted into a house. W-what does that mean?" Harry glanced at him, blinking.

"Well, there are four houses in our school, Gryffindor for the brave and courageous. Hufflepuff for the kind, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and wise, and Slytherin for the cunning and sly." Len blinked, noticing the bitterness in Harry's voice, making him practically spit out "slytherin."

"I hope I'm with harry-nii then!" Len blurted, smiling innocently. Harry flushed, and nervously patted his head, as he approached the fat lady. Len gasped, seeing her move. "Harry-nii! She's moving!" He stuttered, making harry chuckle nervously.

"This is a magical school after all," he told the boy, making the Vocaloid blush. "Lemon drop." The portrait swung open, revealing the worried Gryffindor's.

"Harry where have you been?"

"Who's the kid?"

"Why's he clinging to you?"

"Oh wow he's cute!"

Len batted his blonde eyelashes, head tilted at the common room. "Are these Harry-nii's friends?" he asked the caretaker curiously, turning his big aqua eyes to look at him.

"Whoa, listen to his voice!" Dean pointed out, making his girlfriend scold him.

Len touched the base of his throat, frowning. "i-is there…something wrong with my voice?" He asked.

"No there isn't, dean is just an idiot, your voice is lovely." Ginny replied, giving him a friendly smile. He smiled back sweetly, earning a few murmurs and stares.

"Who are you exactly? I've never seen you around the school. Are you a transfer?" Bushy haired girl asked, eyebrow raised. Len glanced up at Harry for help.

"Erm, yeah, he's a transfer student from a school in japan." Len smiled, and bowed low.

"My name is Kagamine Len, Vocaloid generation II. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely, before straightening himself with a polite smile.

"Vocaloid?"

"Aren't they those robots from japan?"

"A Vocaloid is a software that enables users to create music by typing in melodies and lyrics. The software can even change the stress of pronunciations, and add effects to change the dynamic and tone. Each Vocaloid is sold as "a singer in a box" and was designed to replace an actual singer." The same bush-haired girl said smartly, making the young Vocaloid blink in amazement.

"T-that's right…" Len said shyly, fidgeting beside harry.

"Wow! So you're a robot?" A red head asked excitedly, as Len looked at him strangely.

"…I suppose so. I'm not very sure what the term would be." He said hesitantly, and almost jumped when a familiar blue-see-through screen appeared in front of him. Len lifted a hand, and pressed against a button, watching for a reaction.

"It is time to eat," Came a heavily metallic voice, even more-so compared to Len's. Said boy nodded slightly, as the screen narrowed, and vanished back into his headset. Chatter erupted, and was broken by Harry.

"Uh, it is time for dinner, shall we go then?" Len nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you have bananas?" he asked, eyes alit with delight as he followed the Gryffindor's down to dinner. Harry rubbed his neck, chuckling nervously.

"Probably," he assured him, and opened the door, allowing the little blond to walk through, and stare in amazement at the ceiling. The golden trio chuckled, and ushered him to their table, as Dumbledore stood to introduce the lad.

"Friends, it would seem that we have a new comer amongst us. He will be joining our school as a second year, so please treat him nicely. Mr. Kagamine, will you please come up here to be sorted?" The aged wizard asked kindly, as the blond flushed, and shakily walked over.

He was led to a small stool, and perched himself onto it, shifting uncomfterable. An oversized hat was placed on his head, as he blinked.

"_My my, what is this~ a Vocaloid? I don't recall ever being placed on one." _Len jumped at the voice in his head, eyes wide.

"A-a talking hat!" he blurted, as the hat chuckled, along with some others in the room.

"_Now…let's see…You're very kind…a wonderful candidate for Hufflepuff…but very brave and loyal, also very wonderful in Gryffindor. You tend to use others to gain something however, a quality found in most slytherin as well…very difficult…" _Len squeezed his eyes shut, frowning.

"I want to be with Harry-nii…" he whispered to the hat quietly.

"_Mr. Potter? Hm…indeed, you bare an unusual loyalty to him after he saved you. Alright then, if that is what you wish…_**GRYFFINDOR!**" Len took off the old hat, and placed him on the stool, before making him way quickly to his table.

People congratulated him, giving him pats on the back and so on. He flushed with embarrassment and smiled politely at them, shifting closer to Harry. The room fell silent as Dumbledore bid them good eating.

"Alright mate," stated two redheads, twins. Len stared at them, head tilted.

"You have to-"

"What out-"

"For professor-"

"Snape and Umbridge," the finished together. His face scrunched up in thought, making the twins blink and ask each other what was wrong with him.

Why hadn't he thought about it before? His sister…his other half. He missed her dearly. A hand gripped his chest, his head bowed. "nee-chan…" his robotic voice muttered quietly, tearfully. Worried people patted his back and hands, trying to get him to talk.

"Len, Len?" With a snap of his finger, harry had managed to get Len out of his little trance.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he said, rubbing his eyes of tears, making girls blush, even Hermione. "Y-you just…reminded me of my sister and me." He sputtered, sniffling. "We're twins you see…and we finish each other's sentences a lot too…" The group was silent, adding to the awkwardness.

"…Bananas!" Len blurted happily, grabbing at the yellow fruit. Few stifled laughter, before bursting into fits. Len looked at them innocently, munching on his banana.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" The twins greeted him, and he smiled at them.

He looked down at his goblet, sniffing at the liquid. "Harry-nii, what is this?" said black haired boy looked over at the second year from whispering to his two close friends.

"Pumpkin juice," he responded. Len blinked, and glanced at his beeping headset, standing to excuse himself to the common room.

"Please excuse me everyone," he said quickly, before rushing off. The group eyed the leaving boy suspiciously, as the trio stood.

"We'll go make sure he's alright." Hermione assured them, before dragging the two males with her.

OwOwOwOwO

Len sat on the couch, pressing a button on his headset, making another screen pop out. The screen seemed to make the young boy anxious, and very distressed. A shakily began speaking in another language, Japanese most likely. What could have made the Vocaloid so upset?

**Hey guys! Uhh I noticed that there are like, no stories with adorable Len in it! And I've sort of like…lost interest in my other story, so I'll try my best to get back to that one too! So I tried to make a story with Len in it, and harry potter being my current obsession…**

**I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
